


Return

by JadeDjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A new hope, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Going Home, The Lars Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDjo/pseuds/JadeDjo
Summary: Luke returns to Tatooine. But what kind of welcome will he find there?Drabble based off an image. Link in the notes.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in relation to an [image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3c182e5953cce5edaf647663bbe542bf/tumblr_ond4uj0vkn1w4t7wqo1_1280.jpg) on Tumblr by [Rudy Parfaite](https://dedyone.artstation.com/projects), that would not leave me alone.

He’d left without even saying goodbye.

Luke had sent a message home as soon as he was able, but by that point, there was no way for his Aunt and Uncle to respond back. After Yavin base was evacuated, the Rebellion had been constantly on the move. 

Even now he was supposed to be on his way to the Anoat Sector after the Rogues had completed their reconnaissance in the Savareen Sector. But Savareen was too close to Tatooine for him to jump halfway across the galaxy and not stop. To try and explain.

Even as he flew over the Great Chott Salt Flats on the southern edges of Anchorhead, Luke tried to find the words.

Aunt Beru would forgive him. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt. She had always been the one to stand between Uncle Owen and himself. To push him to better himself and to understand that he wasn’t meant to be a moisture farmer. How he’d missed her quiet wisdom and calming touch in his chaotic life.

But what would Luke’s Uncle say? Who had tried to keep him grounded both spiritually and literally. Owen Lars was a man of few words and thought a man’s actions said more about a person than anything they ever said. What would he think of Luke’s actions? To leave and not return for years?

It had been a tough choice. Ben had said they needed to leave immediately and to return home might mean the Princess’ life. Everything the man he’d known as ‘that crazy old wizard’ had said was crazy, and insane, and unbelievable… and felt so right. Aunt Beru always told him to trust his gut. So he had.

By trusting his feelings, what Ben called the Force, he saved the Princess, joined the Rebellion, and became a hero. But in doing so had the alienated someone he loved?

The flat, white, salt flats where giving way to the rougher terrain near the homestead as he reduced the X-wings speed. A few moisture vaporators passed by the cockpit but Luke didn’t noticed. His eyes were fixed firmly on the horizon, waiting for that first glimpse of what he hoped was still his home.

The dome of the homestead was just resolving itself through the heat mirages on the horizon as Luke killed his thrust and brought the fighter closer via the thrusters. Setting down in a cloud of sand and dust, Luke sat in his cockpit and waited. He didn’t know just what he was waiting for, nevertheless, he was reluctant to pop the canopy and approach his old home without some kind of sign.

He still sat in silent indecision when a figure emerged from the stairs leading to the homesteads cooler, subterranean rooms. After squinting to confirm the person’s identity Luke quicklyopened the canopy and was just as quickly blasted with heat, even from the setting Sun’s. Trying to ignore the heat, Luke told R2 to stay put and slid to the ground.

By this time Owen Lars was rounding the nose of the ship and stopped at the sight of him. 

Luke quickly removed his helmet and said, “Uncle Owen, I’m so sor…” He never got a chance to finish as his Uncle rushed to him and gathered him into a crushing hug.

“You’re alive and safe, my boy.” Uncle Owen’s voice was think with emotion and Luke put his own arm around him. “That’s all that matters”


End file.
